


among us

by seungcik



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Domestic, Drinking, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Sejun is a confused maltese, Seungsik is scared, Seungwoo having an imaginary dog, Victon being sus, hangovers, seungsik is the impostor, there is one impostor among us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcik/pseuds/seungcik
Summary: Sejun remembers kissing one of his friends last night, he asks them about it and they all start acting suspiciously.Or prompt #428, Sejun isn’t sure who he kissed last night, and the guys won’t tell him.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	among us

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the amazing prompter ! i hope i did this right. also the tags xD im sorry i don't know what to tag on this one.
> 
> i've been playing among us these days and it came to me that victon is gonna act suspicious in here so what excuse do i have to not use "among us"? xD

He knows he shouldn’t have drank or took a sip last night but it’s one of those days where everyone in the dorm is free and who are they to let the day pass without doing anything? Cue the alcoholic drinks, the rants, and problems they’ve been keeping to themselves. 

Sejun groans as he felt the blinding lights of the sun seemingly glaring at him, telling him to wake up. He tries to avoid the sunlight by turning to his side but no, he’s now awake and there’s no way he can’t go back to sleep with his head feeling like it’s been slammed hard multiple times against the wall, with his lips feeling plumper than they usually are and quite aching. 

He blindly reached for his phone over the bedside table, some of his things falling off before he finally feels the familiar slim thing on his hand. 9:00 AM, says the time in his phone. He’s pretty sure his members are awake and maybe gathering in the kitchen, relieving their hangovers with Seungsik probably making them some coffee and breakfast. 

He touched his lips and thinks back on why it feels quite numb and aching, it doesn’t make sense but that’s how he can describe it. He kissed a lot of people back then, of course, he would be familiar with the “after kiss” feeling, having your lips plumper than it usually is and feeling numb and quite aching. Sejun remembers kissing someone, he’s absolutely sure it’s one of his members because who would it be then when it was only the seven of them drinking? 

Maybe he can ask one of his members? He shrugs and stands up to go to the kitchen where everyone is probably gathered. 

In the kitchen, he sees Seungwoo wearing an apron while the others, namely Chan and Byungchan have their heads down on the table while Hanse and Subin are waiting for Seungwoo to serve the pancakes he’s making while staring in space after letting out a yawn. 

“Hey, hyung.” 

“Hey, Sejun! You’re awake!“ Seungwoo calls and gestures him to sit on the chair. ”Do you want coffee? hot chocolate? or juice?” Seungwoo asks, turning off the stove and serving the last piece of pancake on Subin’s plate. 

“I’ll have coffee, hyung. Thank you,” He sits down, looks around, and frowns when he did not see Seungsik when he’s usually the one comforting the group’s hangovers with his cooking. “where’s Seungsik hyung?” He asks while rubbing his temples. 

“Seungsik went out to the gym and maybe he’s gonna do some grocery shopping too since we’re almost out of supplies.” Chan answered. 

“Gym with a hangover? Didn’t know Seungsik hyung is that tough.” They all chuckled at what Sejun said. 

The only thing you can hear from the kitchen are utensils scraping against the plate to cut their pancakes, the sipping of coffee, and someone hissing due to their headaches. 

“Hey,” Sejun breaks the noise and everyone stops to look at him. He anxiously shuffled in his seat, “Which one of you did I kiss?” 

Everyone was silent, they exchanged stares nervously while Sejun watched it unfold in front of him. He caught Seungwoo’s eyes and he raises his eyebrow at him. Seungwoo looks away while chuckling nervously. 

“I-I think I’m gonna take a bath and get ready, yeah I think I will.” Seungwoo stood up, almost tripping as he runs towards his room. 

“I’m gonna take this call.” with his phone upside down, Chan hurries out of the kitchen. 

“I have to feed my, uhm...” Byungchan looks around, trying to think of an excuse, “cactus!” and sprints out of the kitchen 

“I think I’m full.” Hanse says setting down his fork and knife near his untouched plate of pancakes. He glances at Subin before hurriedly getting out of the kitchen. 

Sejun stares at Subin who was sitting by his side and absentmindedly chewing on his pancakes. Subin felt his hyung staring, he raised his head and shrugged at Sejun. He starts getting suspicious at everyone’s antics at trying to avoid his questions. He needs to know who kissed him and he’s gonna do everything to find out who did it. 

It was noon. They were all gathered up in the living room except Seungsik who was still out and Seungwoo who was resting in his room. Everyone was focused on the game they’re playing that they did not notice Sejun slipping out and heading to Seungwoo’s room. 

In the room, he sees Seungwoo lying down while scrolling through his phone, occasionally tapping hearts on something fascinating for him. Sejun quietly closes the door behind him and clears his throat when he was near Seungwoo’s bed. 

“Hyung.” 

Seungwoo was startled upon realizing Sejun’s presence. “Oh, Sejun?” He closes his phone and sits up. 

“I have something to ask.” Seungwoo tenses up, Sejun can see the way he gulps at that. 

Seungwoo tries to act warm and innocent, beckoning Sejun to sit on the space next to him. “What is it, Sejun?” 

Sejun sits down next to his hyung and stares directly at the older’s tapioca pearls eyes. Seungwoo gulps and unnoticeably licked his lips with the way the younger stares at him intensely like he made the biggest sin in his innocent life. Sejun got distracted and diverted his gaze to his hyung’s lips, which was plumper than what Sejun remembered. 

Seungwoo stood up abruptly. “I forgot to walk the dog!” and left Sejun dumbfounded. 

Sejun stares at the closed door, he knows something is up with the way his hyung acted because it wasn’t like him. His hyung was confident and does not back down that easy. 

Outside, Seungwoo leans on the closed door, clutching his chest to calm his racing heart. He knows Sejun is starting to get more suspicious of the way he just acted. 

“He can’t know about it.” He mumbled to himself, he looks around and sees no one near his sight. He sighs and decided to go out to do his lame excuse, walking the imaginary dog. 

After his conversation with Seungwoo, he resigns to Seungsik’s room. He suddenly felt exhausted and sleepy plus his head hurts from his hangover and his thoughts. 

Sejun was ready to throw himself to his bed when he noticed Chan sleeping on Seungsik’s bed, a game console next to him. He must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for the game to load. 

He sat down next to Chan’s sleeping frame and turned off the game console. He stares at Chan, from his frowning forehead, his thick, beautiful, and long eyelashes, his pointed nose, and his thick lips, which was pouting while mumbling incoherent things. 

His lips seem to be familiar, like the ones he was staring at last night. As he stares at the other’s lip, he was slowly leaning with the thought of how familiar and how he wants to kiss his hyung’s lips. 

“What are you doing?” 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” 

Sejun stumbled and fell. “Ah, hyung! Why did you have to do that!” he shouted, while clutching his chest, looking scared and is about to cry. 

Chan sat up, folding his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrow at Sejun, “Well, why were you leaning like a lovesick dumbass?” 

“I wasn’t!” 

“You were.” 

“I— okay, fine!” Sejun stood up, “I was trying to see if you were the one I kissed last night,” Chan tensed as he heard it again. “I’m sorry, hyung, I should’ve just asked you about it instead of doing something like this.” 

“It's okay, Sejun. You know you can ask me anything at any time, right?” Sejun nodded, “Now, can you get out of my room? I want to go back to sleep.” 

Sejun gave his hyung a ridiculous look before going out of the room which gained a laugh from Chan before burying his head on the pillow. 

“Crazy kid. I wonder what would happen if he finds out who did it.” 

Sejun gives up and retires in his shared room with Subin, who was nowhere to be found. He lies down and looks up the ceiling. His members were starting to act really suspicious. If it weren’t them, they could’ve said so instead of acting suspiciously that it was starting to frustrate him. 

His eyes were drooping low and before he knew it, he was already sleeping, frustrated. 

Sejun wakes up and sees that it’s already dark outside his room. He must’ve slept for hours since his stomach was grumbling for food. Maybe his members are already eating? But why did they not wake him up? He stands up and goes out of their room to look for the others in the kitchen. 

“But, hyung! You should tell him!” 

“Yeah, he was really acting weird to us.” 

“Because he’s been suspicious of us!” 

Sejun hears shouting in the kitchen. When he peeked, he saw Seungsik being surrounded by the others, his head down while they shout and shake him. Sejun frowned. It seems serious because the others weren’t laughing and was just glaring at the older. 

Sejun decided to show himself, “Hey, what’s happening?” 

Everyone was fast to whip their heads toward his direction. When they realized it was him, they distanced themselves from Seungsik, who was anxiously looking at Sejun. 

“Anyone?” 

“Sejun hyung, Seung—” before Subin could finish what he was saying, Chan was quick to jump on him to cover his mouth. 

“Haha, Subin, why don’t we play in the living room, yeah?” Chan laughed nervously and dragged the poor Subin who was asking for help from his Sejun hyung through his eyes. 

He looks at everyone, they all shrugged and left Sejun and Seungsik in the kitchen. They stared at each other before Seungsik turned his back to move around the kitchen to make dinner. 

“Seungsik hyung?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I help you make dinner?” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Sejun.” 

None of them spoke afterward except for a few questions of, “what should I add next?” “Do I put more?” but other than that, they were silently working in the kitchen. The only noise you could hear was the sizzling of their cooking. Seeing as what’s left to do was to wait for their dinner to cook, Sejun thinks of asking Seungsik. 

“Hey, hyung?” he calls. “Can I ask you something?” 

Seungsik moves to get the ladle and stirs the soup, his back on Sejun who was leaning across him, “Yeah, sure.” 

“You know we all drank a lot last night, right?” 

“Hmm, yeah, what about it?” 

“Did you notice or saw something weird?” 

“No, why?” 

“I don’t really remember much since I was too drunk on my own but I remember someone kissin—” 

“Damn!” 

Sejun stops talking and sees Seungsik glaring at the ladle that just fell from his hand on the floor. He walks over, picks up the ladle, and hands it over Seungsik, who tossed it to the sink. 

“What happened, hyung?” 

“Oh, it slipped from my hand.” Seungsik turns around. “You were saying?” 

“Oh yeah. I remember someone kissing me last night before I passed out, I asked the others and all they did was to avoid my question. I don’t understand what’s wrong with asking them, and why they act tense whenever I get near them.” 

Sejun didn’t notice how Seungsik stopped moving and was growing anxious and scared. It was then that Seungsik closed the cupboard with so much force that Sejun snapped out from his rambling. 

“Sejun,” He closes the distance between them and stands in front of the younger. “maybe they also don’t remember? Just think of it that way, okay?” Seungsik pats his head. “Dinner’s ready, call the others while I prepare everything.” 

Dinner went by smoothly, with the usual chitchat and noise that happens whenever they are around each other. Although, with Chan’s hawk eyes and observant manner, he sensed something was off with Seungsik but lets it pass as it's not his business to be concerned of. 

Everyone was full when they resigned themselves in the living room. They just sat there and talked among themselves. It was as if they could never run out of stories to tell to each other. 

Hanse, however, decided to interrupt everyone. "Hey, how about we watch a movie?" they all nodded their heads. The living room was once again in chaos as everyone wants to watch what they want, but in the end, they all agreed to watch horror. 

Everyone was in place with their blankets and bowls of popcorns. Seungsik was situated between Sejun and Subin, while the others were comfortable on the floor. 

He could feel the small jumps and yelps from the person on his left side, he was not a fan of horror movies but he knows he can hold it while Sejun, on his left side, could not. 

Everyone screamed when the ghost appeared on TV, he’s gonna admit he did too but Sejun’s scream was the loudest and he felt like he’s gone deaf. Sejun hid behind Seungsik’s back, whimpering and calling every saint existing. He chuckled and held the younger’s hand which was on his lap. He gave it a soft squeeze before turning back his attention to the movie. 

"Ah, my throat hurts so much.” 

“It’s because you have been screaming a lot, hyung. You had the loudest scream.” 

‘I didn’t?! It was Sejun!” 

“Nah, it was you.” 

Chan and Hanse were bickering as they cleaned up their mess, popcorn was all over the place and a few cans of soft drink were all over too. He glanced at Sejun and saw him still wrapped around the blanket on the couch. 

Seungsik scooted closer, “Hey, are you okay?” He asks Sejun, worry all over his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Sejun stood up, the blanket still over him, “I think I’m just gonna sleep with the bible next to me.” Seungsik laughs. 

“Do you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep?” Seungsik offers. Sejun acts like he was thinking with a silly face before nodding his head like a maltese puppy. 

Sejun was the first who entered the room, he looked around and saw no Subin, “Oh? Subin’s not here?” 

Seungsik follows him inside, “He must be in Seungwoo hyung’s room. You know he likes being around him.” 

Sejun nods and they both sat on his bed. They talked and laughed over anything for hours, halfway through, Sejun laid down on his bed while Seungsik sits by his head. 

“Last night was so funny, did you see how Hanse tripped on his own foot?” Seungsik laughed, “And Chan, too! He almost pu—” Seungsik stopped when he heard a snoring sound. He looked at Sejun and saw the younger was asleep. He giggles. 

He stares at Sejun before placing his hand on top of the younger’s head, fixing his hair. They’ve seen and stared at each other’s faces for years but it still gets Seungsik a blushing mess. It was hard for Seungsik to not be obvious about what he feels towards Sejun. Every time the members would tease them, he would try to look firm and shrug it off but once he’s on his own, he would think about it a lot. On the other hand, Sejun would just laugh and would tell the others that it does not make sense. 

He glances at the time and realized it was late, “Good night, Sejun.” He leans to leave a kiss on Sejun’s forehead and stood up. He was about to leave when he felt someone holding his wrist, stopping him from leaving. 

“Seungsik hyung,” Seungsik’s eye went wide hearing Sejun calling his name, with his hand on his wrist, “It was you last night, wasn’t it?” He felt like his brain stopped functioning and he just wants the ground to swallow him so bad. 

Seungsik turns his head slowly and sees Sejun leaning on the headboard with hoping eyes. Seungsik closed his eyes, sighing as he nods his head. 

“Hyung, why did you lie?” Sejun’s voice broke. Seungsik was quick to sit down next to him. 

“No, it’s not like I want to lie, Sejun,” Seungsik held both of his hands and look at him straight in the eyes. “I was just afraid to face you and what if you don’t feel the same way I do? That would leave me embarrassed.” He looks down on their hands, tears welling up. 

“Hyung, why would you think of that? If I did not feel the same, I would have pushed you away.” Seungsik looked up and sees Sejun soft smile. 

They stared at each other, Sejun wiping the tears that escaped Seungsik’s eyes. This time, Sejun was the first to lean in to place a kiss on the older’s lips. 

“It was always you, Sejun. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you've reached the end !! i hope you enjoyed reading this work. english isn't my first language so i apologize for the grammatical errors. honestly, this is my first time joining a fest and i'm really really lost. this was hard to write too because my term exams are 2-3 weeks apart so i had little time to finish this fic and this is why it seems like i rushed this one. nevertheless, i enjoyed writing this prompt and i hope you enjoyed reading this too.
> 
> massive thanks to the prompter again and to the admins for having this fest.


End file.
